


Early Morning Kind of Love

by Ladderofyears



Series: Drabbles [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Early Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mutual Masturbation, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: For Draco and Harry, it's always a struggle to get out of bed.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Early Morning Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry into the Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge for November 2019. Thank you to the wonderful Mods for setting the lovely prompt of _warmth_.

###### 6.03am. 

“Not ready to wake up,” Draco murmured. 

He fumbled for his wand, resetting the Tempus Charm on his bedroom to snooze. Harry didn’t speak but Draco knew that his love had awoken by the small breathy sigh that he made, and the smile that played around the corner of his mouth. 

Harry cuddled in close to Draco’s body, a tangle of warm limbs and two prominent morning erections. 

Draco pressed a kiss against Harry’s throat before taking them both in hand. “Bloody hell, Potter,” Draco whispered. “You really are insatiable.”

###### 6.42am. 

Sticky and sated, Harry and Draco lay in post-orgasmic bliss as the charm roused them once more. 

“Just two more minutes,” Harry beseeched, pulling sheets over the pair of them and nuzzling Draco’s soft shoulder. “Outside it’s cold and rainy. Inside this bed I’ve got access to my gorgeous naked husband-”

“Two more minutes then,” Draco agreed, closing his eyes.

###### 7.06am.

Draco looked down at Harry fondly. Somehow he’d managed to fall back asleep. Harry’s face was untroubled, and his hair an ungovernable birds-nest against their pillow. 

“Time to get up Sleeping Beauty,” Draco said, running a finger over Harry’s jaw. “If you get up now we’ve got time for a shower. Otherwise it’s a _Scourgify_ and you know how that never feels truly clean-”

“I’m up,” Harry said. “You get in, love. I’ll join you in just a sec.”

###### 7.13am. 

Draco sighed as Harry’s soapy hands massaged his skin in broad circles, his touch delicate despite his strength.

Even after three years of marriage their love still felt sacred, their little rituals inviolable. This was their happy ending of rushed mornings and hurried showers. Waking up beside Harry was still the greatest gift of his existence. 

“I’ll make us coffee,” Harry said, stepping out of their shower. “We’ll get breakfast at the Ministry Canteen. I love you, Draco.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxx


End file.
